lab 215
by spidey314
Summary: Leon discovers that one umbrella lab has a deadly secret that could cause the end of the world as we know it....!


Leon ran, ran as fast as he could down the corridor, the hunter was behind him, fast approaching, it's claws outspread, ready to rip him to pieces. The door in front was slowly closing, the klaxon ringing out, warning personnel that the lab was going to explode in less than 3 minutes. The pain in Leon's chest was indescribable, but he knew he had to run, it was the only way he could fight this abomination. He dived under the door as it closed, hoping that it would take the strain of the vicious attacks the hunter had begun trying to break down the door. He thought he was safe now, but he was so wrong...  
  
He was on a small walkway suspended above a canyon that stretched out for miles below him when the door began to buckle and bend, the screeching sound of the monsters glee, rang in his ear, interspersed with the klaxon alarm, warning him he has only 2 minutes left before the lab explodes. Leon knew there was no escape. It was then that he remembered the piece of advice Dr Gigham gave him before he passed away to always go down shooting. So that's what he decided to do, Leon pulled out the shotgun from behind his back, loaded two explosive cartridges and pointed it at the heaving door. The hunters claws were melting through the door like a hot knife through butter, the hinges holding the door began to buckle and bend, huge claw marks could now clearly be seen on the door, and then it just happened. The door burst open and the hunter began running directly at Leon, Leon didn't need to look around. His arm outstretched , looking away, he pulled the trigger and braced himself.  
It took little over a second for the bullet to explode into the chest of the hunter, it's innards burst out and slime and body parts splattered Leon. Leon breathed a sigh of relief, only to realise that now he had less than a minute to escape the secret underground research laboratory.  
  
He ran across the walkway hoping that the door on the other side was open,it was, but stood in front of it was one of the most vilest creatures Leon had ever seen. It was like no other monster Leon had seen in his confrontations with Umbrella. It almost looked human, except for the growth on it's chest and clubs that would be called arms if it were human. Leon could only see the back of it's head, as it appeared to be staring down the corridor leading off from the door. Leon only had one bullet left in his shotgun and he had to make it count. This creature was blocking his only exit, and now he had little over 30 seconds to get out of there. Leon ran at the door , cocked the gun and shot the creature in the head at point blank range. The head exploded in a shower of blood, a horrific scream came from what was left of the body as it began to ignite and burst into flames, but this creature wasn't yet dead. It swung at Leon with it's huge club like arms knocking the shotgun to  
the metal walkway, and throwing Leon into the corridor behind the door. Leon rose up and ran as fast as he could along the corridor leading to the outside world, with the creature in hot pursuit screaming in agony, burning slowly from the inside. The darkness of the lab began to fade out as Leon began to see the brightness of the daylight shining through at the end of the corridor, he could feel the wind whistling through the corridor touching his face, he could hear the voice counting down from 10.  
  
10....9....8...7...6...he was so close to the light now, but he knew he wasn't going to make it...5...4...3...2...1...Auto-Destruct activated. As Leon neared the exit, explosions began to ring out behind him. Balls of flame began to spread along the corridor, the pursuing monster caught up in the blast disintegrated and turned to ash, Leon kept on running but the flames were not far behind him. As the explosion tore down the corridor it hit Leon and he was flung into the air. To him it felt like the whole world had stopped, all he could hear was silence all he could see was light, he could feel his body flying through the air in slow motion, and then he hit the ground and time started up all over again. He heard huge explosions, saw large balls of flame jumping out of the lab at any entrance or exit and he saw a figure in black stepping onto a helipad and jumping into an escaping helicopter, then all he saw was black.... 


End file.
